


same team

by MJosephine10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Married Reylo, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, inspired by a piece I read on advice for married couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10
Summary: Ben and Rey have been married about 8 months.





	same team

“.....sometimes you are THE most thick-skulled, woolly-brained stubborn idiot in the galaxy and—what are you doing.”

Rey stopped mid-rant to ask the question, righteous anger temporarily cooled by confusion and suspicion.

Ben had leaned forward from the corner by the fridge into which she had backed him and taken hold of both of her hands. He was holding them gently but firmly in his own enormous ones. He bent a little to look her more directly in the eye. 

“It’s the couple’s therapy thing, remember?”

“We’re not in couple’s therapy, Ben,” she snapped angrily, “ _yet.”_

Instantly she wished she hadn’t said it. She scanned his face for the look of panic and terror that came over it after she’d said something especially cutting. It was a look that went straight to her heart and for which she always spent a long time  making up however she could, though he always forgave her instantly. Rey did not want Ben to be hurt ever and certainly not by her even if he WAS being a thick-skulled, woolly-brained, stubborn idiot.

There was no hurt on his face, though. He was less easily hurt than she sometimes thought. He merely held her hands a little tighter and stood up straighter, bent head notwithstanding.

“We read about it in that piece on conflict resolution, remember? It said that couples should hold hands when they’re fighting because it syncs their heartbeats and lowers their blood pressure. And reminds each other they’re on the same team.”

He took a deep breath and continued a little more shyly. 

“I thought I’d try it. We  _are_ on the same team.”

Part of Rey wanted to jerk her hands away and maybe punch him but she knew she wouldn’t. It wasn’t the size difference. She could take him- she’d always been able to. It was his inexorable gentleness. Ben could be as unstable as the best of them, as much of a loose canon as you would expect an abused, runaway foster kid to be. But there were moments when he could be steadier than any solid rock. And when he was, she couldn’t fight him because his only weapon was gentleness and she was helpless in the face of it.

It was incredibly unfair.

Plus, Ben’s hands were always warm and dry, like mini space heaters and hers were always cold. 

She felt her anger slipping away. Her mind ran after it, shouting for it to come back, but it continued shedding itself.

Her breathing slowed.  _Damn it_.  This stupid trick worked. 

“We can keep fighting though. Actually the article said we were supposed to. Where were we?”

Rey couldn’t for the life of her remember what she was saying.

“I’m the most thick-skulled, woolly-brained idiot,” he prompted her.  “I fully agree, by the way. I really am.”

“You are. You absolutely are.”

She tried to say it with conviction but the anger was fully gone now. Exasperation alone remained but it was only the loving kind.

Ben’s face lit up the way it always did when he sensed a fight was over and Rey felt the vague reproach she always felt when forced to confront the fact that Ben did not and never would love a fight like she did. She felt a flicker of irritation, though, which she held onto as recompense for her lost anger.

She yanked her hands away and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He reciprocated instantly.

“You’re the worst,” she mumbled into his shirt. “The absolute worst. I hate you so much.”

Ben kissed the top of her head three times and laid his cheek against her hair. He sighed in contentment.

“I know.”


End file.
